1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for cleaning the base layer of filtered matter from the filtering media in filter centrifuges which remains after peeling and discharge operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to blast off the base layer of filtered matter by exposure to a compressed gas. While the product residues on the surface of the filter medium are largely removed in this manner, product particles that have penetrated into the filter medium remain. In addition, the gaseous blasting medium must then be separated from the solids.
Given the fact that the lower areas of the filter are particularly wet in view of the prevailing capillary forces, there are strong adhesive and bonding effects present, which may interfere with blasting off the base layer.
It is further known to remove the base layer by a high pressure liquid spray. This, however, requires relatively large volumes of the liquid to achieve the desired effect. As a rule, however, large quantities of a liquid are undesirable, as they must again be separated from the solid material or even evaporated.